


Boys

by myvibraniumheart



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibraniumheart/pseuds/myvibraniumheart
Summary: On the fourth day, he went, “Yo, I think you better go. I can’t take you.”Daehyun didn’t look up from Yukwon's DS, where he was playing Pokemon, his thumbs leisurely tapping away as he lounged on the older male's couch. “Well, shouldn’t you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?” He asked casually, almost as if they were talking about the weather.Yukwon was stumped again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeilcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/gifts).



“No.”

“Oh, give it a rest.”

“I bet you’re not even —“

“I could persuade you,” he said in a sultry tone, pushing the older male down to one of the lounges inside the night club. “I’m not your typical 18-year-old,” he reasoned, his eyes filled with mirth, and Yukwon scoffed because how many times has he heard that line before?

“— legal,” Yukwon pointed out.

Not many times, quite frankly.

“Okay, I’m not your typical stoned 18-year-old,” Daehyun amended.

This was the first.

“Give me a night, I’ll make you.”

“I know you’re looking for salvation in the secular age, but I’m not your savior,” Yukwon mumbled distractedly, feeling quite out of it, the words pouring out from his mind straight to his tongue. The flashing lights were brighter and he felt like he was floating in mid-air, and his glass of scotch was already forgotten as his eyes traced the line of the other’s jaw and his exposed collarbone.

Getting stoned every other week and hitting the nearest club after a gig was supposed to be fun until the threat of being jailed for pedophilia hung over your head.

He’s just a boy.

“I’m not just a boy.”

God help him.

“I’m going to break your heart.”

The younger male laughed as he moved to straddle Yukwon’s lap, his lips starting a trail from his jaw, kissing down the older’s neck. “Do you think I came here for that?”

His calloused fingers slid up the boy’s thighs of their own volition, and this is destined to be hard.

—

He had taken him home before people started looking. He was a known vocalist and guitarist of a band of four, and he had thought Daehyun was a groupie when he had cornered him near the back of the club.

And oh, was he mistaken.

—

Daehyun didn’t leave the next morning. And the next.

Weren’t seventeen year olds supposed to be at school?

(Yes, he was right that Daehyun lied about his age. Fucking kids these days.)

He didn’t have clothes with him, and he settled for Yukwon’s clothes, which the older male hated to admit that he liked seeing – Daehyun walking around with his oversized shirt and fresh boxer briefs was quite the sight. He wore his old shirts and even his smaller dress shirts, and Yukwon wondered how many times Daehyun had actually done this before?

He didn’t ask, and he never got an explanation.

He blamed the hormones for letting him stay. He was a thirty year old hot-blooded male, he needed this. Work was too tiring and Daehyun was there, and this was a win-win situation.

Sometimes, he blamed the pot, too. And the alcohol.

And then he blamed Jung Daehyun.

—

On the fourth day, he went, “Yo, I think you better go – I can’t take you.”

Daehyun didn’t look up from Yukwon’s DS, where he was playing Pokemon, his thumbs leisurely tapping away as he lounged on the older male’s couch. “Well, shouldn’t you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?” He asked casually, almost as if they were talking about the weather.

Yukwon was stumped again.

—

Yukwon went to the studio in the mornings and returned home in the evenings when they don’t have gigs with aching bones and a seventeen year old to comfort him.

(One moment he was tearing off his shirt, and now he’s living in his house. What happened to just messing around?)

It’s not that bad, he comforted himself as Daehyun got up from the couch to help him undress for his shower. Despite his youth, the younger had a way with his tongue and –

“Oh,” he gasped, his hand grabbing a fistful of light brown hair as Daehyun got on his knees and somehow, already had his mouth around his now hardening cock.

Definitely not bad, he guessed. Maybe it was good keeping this kid around.

—

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Nope,” the younger replied confidently, rolling up his joint expertly and proceeded to light it up. He sat on the foot of Yukwon’s couch as the older male watched television, leaning his lithe frame slightly towards Yukwon’s legs.

“You just sit and get stoned with 30 year olds and you think you've made it," Yukwon scoffed.

Daehyun let out a loud laugh, and Yukwon wasn’t sure if he wants to smack him or kiss him to shut him up. “I do, and maybe I did,” he said, standing to straddle Yukwon’s hips, the joint and the TV show forgotten as their lips locked into a fiery kiss that ended with tangled limbs and sweat-slicked bodies as they fell asleep on the couch.

—

He had bright eyes and he’s a little uptight, and he’s really just a boy. He played on his game console for hours on end, hogged Yukwon’s entertainment system and got high quite often, and Yukwon finally asked where his parents were.

“No personal questions.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Nope,” Daehyun responded easily, sliding in closer to him and sealing his lips with a long kiss, effectively keeping him from asking more questions. “Another hit?” Daehyun asked as he pulled back for air, passing the still lit up joint into his fingers and Yukwon silently put it between his lips, and he took a deep breath, looking at the younger. And then Daehyun’s face seemed even more handsome than possible and he can’t help but taste his lips again.

—

“But I need him.”

Jiho snorted before knocking back his shot, shaking his head at his bandmate’s answer and clearing his throat because of the liquor’s burn. “He can’t be what you need if he’s seventeen,” his friend told him unhelpfully.

“Seventeen and a half.”

“Yukwon.”

I know, Yukwon wanted to say, sulking internally. That, and that Jung Daehyun was a curse rather than a blessing in his tight skinny jeans and sculpted thighs and perfect lips.

And with Jiho chatting up a lady that had approached the bar, a hand began tracing circles on Yukwon’s inner thigh from under the table, and Daehyun was back from dancing, his nimble fingers slowly teasing him, then cupping Yukwon’s crotch and holy shit. “We’re in public,” Yukwon hissed, but the sound was a bit strained – torn between reluctance and want, if possible.

Daehyun chuckled, stealing Yukwon’s shot glass from his shaking hand and squeezing his growing length, and Yukwon had to bite down on his tongue to keep from moaning. Daehyun knocked back the shot and leaned in to whisper hotly in Yukwon’s ear, saying “So what?” with a small smirk. “Be more adventurous, old man,” the younger teased, running a blunt nail along the length of his hardening cock through his jeans and Yukwon’s hand balled into a fist, teeth gnawing on his lip as he restrained himself. Daehyun laughed quietly, nipping on Yukwon’s earlobe. “If not, I’ll break you.”

Oh, he bet.

The zipper of his jeans was being pulled down, the sound muted by the chatter and loud music around them. Another band had come on after Yukwon’s band’s final set and the lights were dim, Daehyun’s hand slipping inside the material to pull Yukwon’s cock out of its confinements, the cool hair hitting his hot flesh. The younger’s fingers curl around him and began pumping quickly, and Yukwon’s eyes nearly roll at the back of his head. His fingers find purchase on Daehyun’s free arm, nails digging into the skin and he let out a small gasp as Daehyun twisted his wrist gently. “Oh, fuck,” he breathed, and in the dark, he leaned his forehead onto the younger’s shoulder, his lips kissing down his exposed collarbone.

It was getting hotter and harder for Yukwon to breathe as Daehyun jacked him off in public, and just when he thought he was going to explode, Daehyun stopped, completely letting go of his cock and leaving him hanging, and Yukwon growled into Daehyun’s marked skin. “You fucking tease,” his grip on Daehyun’s arm bruising as he threatened, “If you don’t finished what you’ve started –“

“Let’s go home?” Daehyun said, cutting him off, his voice sounding like honey. He pressed a kiss to Yukwon’s temple and murmurs, “I’ll let you have your way with me, hyung.”

His cock twitched in response and Yukwon harshly let him go, quickly (and with difficulty), pushed his straining erection back into the confines of his now too-tight jeans, taking Daehyun’s hand and dragging him out of the venue without even a word to his bandmates.

He needs him.

—

His brother checked in on him the next week, and why he did, he wasn’t sure.

(He tried to ignore that as a thirty-year-old, he still had his big brother visiting him to see if he’s still breathing and not dead on his couch, or at least, cleaning up after his shit.)

Yushin entered the flat with his own key and found a teenage boy watching Phineas and Ferb on Yukwon’s entertainment system and he stopped in his tracks, feeling very, very confused. It was then that Yukwon entered the sitting room with a bowl of popcorn and he froze, looking at Yushin with wide eyes and Daehyun didn’t even bat an eyelash, still focused on his TV show, taking the microwaved snack from Yukwon’s hands.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Yushin blinked, his eyes looking from Yukwon to the back of the boy’s head, quickly giving Yukwon the we-need-to-talk-about-your-bullshit look that he always had when they saw each other, and Yukwon internally groaned.

Once outside of their – he meant, his flat, Yushin asked, “What are you, babysitting now?”

“Hyung,” Yukwon scolded, shutting the door behind him.

“Who is that kid?”

“Daehyun.”

Yushin raised a brow expectantly, waiting for an explanation and his hyung had always been smart, Yukwon thought, as the older male’s face morphed into an expression of understanding and next, he was looking horrified. “Oh my god. You did not.”

“…..”

Yushin started to rub his temples, and Yukwon knew this wasn’t a good sign. “Please tell me he’s at least legal.” His silence and the look on his face was probably the answer that Yushin didn’t want to hear, and the older bursts, incredulous, “Really, Yukwon? What the hell –”

“I know,” Yukwon finally said out loud, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as Yushin prattled on about him going to jail, and where are Daehyun’s parents and why in the hell did he decide to allow the boy to stay and he was supposed to be in school and was that the smell of marijuana leaking from his apartment –

“I know, hyung!” Yukwon cut the older male off, “Just – just stop,” he sighed deeply, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

“How old is he?”

“… Seventeen.”

“Fucking hell.” And he thought that hearing his pristine older brother curse was something new, and something drastic.

“He’ll be eighteen in two months –“

“That is not the point!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll get rid of him!” Yukwon told him loudly, and Yushin finally let up. “He’s a clingy little brat that doesn’t have parents to come home to, that’s why I kept him, okay? Fine, I’ll tell him and kick him out, just stop,” Yukwon said quickly, and he was panting at his outburst and he shouldn’t really be feeling bad about this, he really shouldn’t.

Yushin sighed. “He isn’t some project of yours, Yukwon. Nor is he a charity. This isn’t a joke.”

“I know,” Yukwon repeated, getting angrier now. He knew it was wrong to have let him stay, in so many levels. But he can’t just let the boy go.

“Just… talk to him,” Yushin said finally, winding down. "His guardians are probably looking for him, even then. Or his school.”

“I will.” Yukwon turned and left Yushin at the door, deciding that their conversation about Daehyun was over, entering his apartment again and he saw that the television was already off.

“Daehyun?” He called, and he saw the popcorn bowl and its contents toppled over the table, and his heart sunk to his stomach at the thought of Daehyun having heard what he had said to his brother. Yukwon quickly walked to his bedroom, finding Daehyun inside the covers, a faint glow emanating from the center of the blanket, where he assumed he was playing with his DS again. “Dae,” Yukwon sighed, approaching his bed and peeking under the covers. Daehyun was playing with more force than necessary, evidently upset.

“Look,” Yukwon tugged on the leg of the younger’s pajama bottoms and sighed once more. “I’m sorry… it’s just that…”

“Don’t worry,” Daehyun answered coolly, “This happens all the time.”

Yukwon worried his lower lip and decided to slide inside the covers with him, wrapping an arm around Daehyun’s slender waist, watching him play a Pokemon battle. He tried not to be jealous that Daehyun had done this with other people before, because that wasn’t the issue now. Why was he even thinking about that? “Do you want to go home?”

Daehyun shook his head. “Not really. I live in a dorm alone. My mom’s dead, dad left us way back, but he still sends money, as if that could make up for his absence, the bastard,” he said simply, in his brutal and nonchalant matter, as always. There was a pause, the silence filled in by the light tapping of Daehyun’s thumbs on the console, his eyes solely on the gadget. “Dropped out of high school last semester. Didn’t see the point. Maybe I should be like you – you’re a rock star, right?” He told Yukwon rather childlishly, and the older ruffled his hair, chuckling softly.

Another pause, and Yukwon swallowed. “Do you… want to stay?”

Daehyun actually paused his game and closed the DS, looking at Yukwon in the semi-darkness intently. And he looked so vulnerable and so small, and Yukwon doesn’t know what to think. “Do you want me to?”

The decision was up to him, then.

Fuck it. “Yeah.”

Daehyun merely nodded, opening the DS again and started his game back up. “Okay. But I need my clothes, and all my other stuff back in the dorm. These pajamas are too long and I keep tripping over them every five seconds.”

Yukwon laughed.


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underaged sex coming your way. I don't know how to explain myself... but here you go.

Yukwon woke up with his hands above his head, hearing shuffling at the foot of the bed, the mattress dipping in between his legs. He was lulling himself to sleep again when something wet and hot crept up his inner thigh and he realized that it was Daehyun’s tongue and he was about to bring his hands to tug on the boy’s hair, but he can’t.

He was tied to his own bed.

“What the…?”

“Shh,” the younger said, licking a fat stripe onto the length of his dick that had his toes curling, a muted curse leaving his lips. His cock was already straining, curved and touching his stomach, Daehyun’s breath adding stimulation and since when did someone tie him up without his permission?

“Daehyun,” Yukwon groaned, earning him a boyish smile from the other. He wasn’t complaining. He just needed more.

“Yes, hyung?”

Oh shit, he thought. The use of the honorarium had his dick twitching.

“I want to touch you,” he managed, sweat beginning to bead across his forehead, making his fringe slick.

“No can do, hyung,” the younger told him in an amused tone, his tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside of Yukwon’s cock, making the older’s legs shake. “My rules,” the boy laughed, the vibrations reaching the flesh of his dick before Daehyun took the head into his mouth, sucking on it sharply before pushing him all the way in until he touched the back of the younger’s throat. Daehyun had managed not to gag, his hands on Yukwon’s hips, holding him down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth and fuck, Daehyun just hollowed his cheeks and the older’s moans bounced off the walls of his bedroom.

Daehyun went on a relentlessly slow pace, bobbing his head up and down Yukwon’s shaft and playing with his balls with his free hand. He pulled back with a grin, tonguing the slit of the head before letting Yukwon’s cock slide between his plush lips once more. Yukwon nearly arched off the bed, his hips trying to buck up into Daehyun’s hot mouth but the younger’s hands hold him firmly down on the mattress, the younger looking straight into his eyes, a gaze that had shivers crawling up his spine. Yukwon moaned at Daehyun’s tongue teasing the underside of his dick and the younger hummed in appreciation, vibrations sending tingles straight to his cock, and just as Yukwon felt that familiar coil in his belly – Daehyun stopped completely. “What… no –“ Yukwon started, but Daehyun moved to straddle his hips and the older bit his lower lip to keep from complaining.

“I’m going to ride you now, hyung.”

Fuck.

He didn’t bother with preparation, and it sent a shot of lust into Yukwon’s system, hitting him square in the face and making his dick impossible harder. It was because he knew that he had fucked him open the night before, and as Daehyun looked down at him with that glint in his eye, he knew that the younger knew it, too. Daehyun poured cold lube onto Yukwon’s dick, making the older hiss, and then went on to rubbing his slick entrance against the underside of Yukwon’s shaft and oh, that felt good.

“Just get on with it,” Yukwon breathed, tugging on his restraints – his own ties – his hips matching Daehyun’s rhythm, trying to thrust up and finding no purchase, the younger clicking his tongue.

“Maybe I should just leave you here.”

“Don’t you dare, you little fuck.”

Laughter invaded his ears, and Yukwon struggled against the neckties around his wrists, wanting to grab the boy’s hips and fuck him until he can’t remember his own name, but Daehyun was relentless. He waited a few more minutes of grinding against Yukwon’s already throbbing cock, and the older wanting to thrust up that tight heat, but the younger wasn’t having any of it.

“Daehyun,” Yukwon choked on a moan as the friction was getting too much, but at the same time, it wasn’t enough, “Just… just…”

“Just what, hyung?” The younger asked, his tone innocent – but he was looking at Yukwon with half-lidded eyes, his slender digits gripping onto the older’s shoulders, sliding down to tweak and pinch his nipples, earning a loud moan.

Far from innocent. Miles away from pure. He’s a sin.

“Untie me… please, baby,” Yukwon gulped, licking his lips as embarrassment flooded through him, staining his cheeks red in having to beg the younger.

Oh fuck him, a seventeen-year-old had him begging on his knees.

“Only if you be a good boy,” Daehyun prodded further, a smirk gracing his full lips, thoroughly enjoying the older’s flushed face.

He nodded fervently, “I… I will,” he answered, pupils dilated in anticipation, the insides of his wrists feeling raw because of his constant struggling.

He was a mess.

“Only because you beg so prettily,” he mumbled, reaching over Yukwon’s head and making work of the knots he had made, freeing Yukwon’s wrists from the bed post. He had barely taken a breath before Yukwon had shifted and pinned him onto the bed, lining his cock at Daehyun’s entrance and pushed in too fast, the hot heat engulfing his cock and he heard the younger let out a pained moan, the breath getting knocked out of him. “Oh, fuck, hyung,” Daehyun gasped, Yukwon’s fingers digging into the caramel skin of his hips and he had already started off with an unforgiving pace, and Yukwon could tell that Daehyun really, really likes being manhandled.

“But,” Daehyun tried, “I wanted to – I wanted to ride you, hyung,” he said in between gasps – in between Yukwon’s harsh thrusts that were sending him higher and higher up the bed, his blunt nails digging into the older’s shoulders.

“Only if you be a good boy,” Yukwon shot back with effort, trying to catch his breath as Daehyun’s hole tightened around him, and he groaned. His head dipped down and nipped and sucked and licked on Daehyun’s neck, adding to the marks already there the night before as the younger thrashed beneath him. He had already fucked Daehyun raw until the younger exhaustedly fell asleep, but his hole was still unbearably hot and tight, and Yukwon let out a string of curses under his breath.

“Will you be a good boy for hyung?” He asked, feeling Daehyun’s thighs tremble from where they were wrapped around his waist, his ankles digging into his back to push him even deeper.

“Yes, yes,” Daehyun moaned breathlessly, “Yes, hyung, I’ll be a good boy,” he added, barely stifling a scream as Yukwon tilted his hips just so he hit Daehyun’s bundle of nerves, and the older grins in triumph, delivering another deep thrust to the younger’s prostate that had him squirming on the bed. “Fuck, oh fuck,” Daehyun cursed, his nails scratching down on Yukwon’s back, making him hiss – the marks from last night haven’t healed over yet. “There, hyung, right there,” he murmured into Yukwon’s ear and he shivered as pounded into Daehyun’s prostate over and over, the younger’s erection straining in between their bodies.

“Do you want to ride hyung, now?”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

And so Yukwon flipped them over in a swift motion without pulling out, his back hitting the bed, and Daehyun let out a loud moan at the change in positions, the older able to thrust even deeper at this angle, right at Daehyun’s prostate. “Oh shit,” Daehyun panted, his palms flat against Yukwon’s broad chest and he slowly lifted himself up, only to impale himself into Yukwon’s cock quickly, making them groan in unison. Yukwon placed a hand on Daehyun’s hip, covering the light bruises he had already left there and pumped the younger’s cock with his free hand. Daehyun was clenching around him in the most delicious way and he wasn’t sure if he could take any more, hearing the younger’s lewd moans as he bounced on his dick.

“I’m so close,” he heard Daehyun almost sob, begging, “Please, hyung, faster.” Yukwon complied with a grunt, snapping his hips faster to meet Daehyun’s, abusing the younger’s prostate as he pumped Daehyun’s cock faster. Heat was coiling inside his stomach, and it was almost unbearable and then Daehyun comes with a short scream, thick ropes of white coating Yukwon’s chest and his stomach. Yukwon continued to stroke Daehyun’s cock, riding out his orgasm and Daehyun tightened his walls around his dick and he reaches his high, coming inside Daehyun with a low moan of the younger’s name.

Daehyun collapsed onto his chest in a tired heap and Yukwon pulled out of him, both of them wincing slightly as they stilled to catch their breath. His heart rate slowed, his calloused fingers tracing patterns on Daehyun’s back and he turned to look at the clock beside them – it was seven thirty in the morning, June 28th.

Yukwon blinked at it, making sure if he’s seeing it right, and when he deemed that his eyes weren’t betraying him, he turned to the younger that was resting on top of his chest, pressing a kiss to his damp hair. “Happy birthday, Daehyun.”

“I thought you’d forget,” the younger grinned as he looked up at Yukwon, claiming his lips in a long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a song fic, but I did use some of the catchy lyrics in the dialogue. All those belong to The 1975, and I do not claim them as my own.


End file.
